yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
TrackMania/Vanalker's Tracks - Hidden Things and other stuff/Documented hidden stuff
Documented "hidden" stuff 0090 320px|center This tree is sticking out from the rest of the tree blocks. 97/97NOW Both courses were used for testing the Vanalker feature "comparing". The inspiration came from 98/Ferrari Racing Plate. 320px|center Behind 97NOW's start are a lot of towers. To left, it goes up, to right it goes down, plus three windmills. The towers were probably meant for testing when the track was still not finished. 320px|center The three windmills exist in 97, but not the test towers. There are other towers in their place, all of them have the same height. 320px|center Some wrong-way objects are located where the finish is in 97NOW. This does not make sense, and why they are there remains a mystery. The differences between 97 and 97NOW: * The "same height" towers (see above) was replaced by test towers. The three windmills are unaffected by this. * The sides of the checkpoint are nothing in 97, but contains big holders with signs at the top. The following signs can be spotted on these pads: ** Big holder 1-Right: ICA Mania ** Big holder 1-Left: McMania ** Big holder 2-Right: McMania ** Big holder 2-Left: McMania ** Big holder 3-Right: McMania ** Big holder 3-Left: McMania * In 97, the finish is alone. It has wrong way signs for some reason in 97NOW. A01-BlockmixRace :Only works with TMUnlimiter 320px|center Among the background details are two tunnels. While the one closest to the multi-lap is just there, the one placed over the first turn actually continues a little bit in, although the player of course would never be able to see this normally. Despite the comment's claim, you DON'T need TMUnlimiter to play it (the track doesn't contain any blocks belonging to other environments at all). Bandmo Snow 320px|center There is an empty pad ( ) present in the race course's surroundings. It can easily be said what was supposed to be on the pad. Bandmo Snow 7 :Bandmo Snow in Night. And a new track! Be aware for problems this night. This track and Bandmo Snow 5 have the exact same comment, implying that the former used the latter as its base. Bernish Snow 5 :A new track maded by Fadeo. Drive so in snow! This track and Bernish Snow have the exact same comment, implying that the former used the latter as its base. Candila Circuit :From Formel 4. Race into an Maniatower House. 320px|center Candila Circuit has a big area that cannot be seen normally. A road, lots of dirt and a block close to the dirt that does not connect to any other block... The F1 blimp (that is believed to be part of the test area) is the only object that lies both in the used area and in the "unseen" area (and is visible). The water going through the big area just goes there, it was added by Vanalker. File:Candila Circuit Test Road.PNG|Race on the road File:Candila Circuit Water and Test Road.PNG|Looks like a bus stop, on water!? File:Test Dirt 1.PNG|The long dirt strip File:Test Dirt 2.PNG|End of the dirt strip, a big area waits to be explored File:Test Dirt 3.PNG|Another dirt area, but with no exit File:Test Dirt 4.PNG|Damn, there's no exit!! File:Test Dirt 5.PNG|Dirt close to that out of place block File:Test Dirt 6.PNG|Sorry for wrong information, that "no exit" dirt actually has an exit, it's here. Close to the test road... File:Out of place block.PNG|On that out of place block File:That Water Goes A Cool Way.PNG|That water... goes like... this... 320px|center Interestingly, on the side that the player can never see, some blocks were placed in a order so that it looks like stairs. 320px|center Close to the entrance of the Maniatower House, there's another block stairs. Candila Circuit has a replacement screenshot. Codename Huffinton 320px|center This dirt road is supposed to be connected to another dirt road, but isn't. CutScene01HighwayTown 320px|center This track has several pads for blocks that were never added. DesertA6 :Inspired by Padeo. New track for Desert. 320px|center A simple straight road with a finish is hidden below the start. It's possible to get down there, but you have to be careful because the car can flip over and you have to respawn before you can continue. File:DesertA6 Hidden Road.PNG|The hidden finish File:DesertA6 Hidden Road Length.PNG|The length of the hidden road DesertA6 has a replacement screenshot. DesertA6 - Long :Inspired by Padeo. New track for Desert. The original route of the track is left mostly intact, except for all checkpoints replaced by regular blocks. The start is also replaced with a finish. F3 Racing Track :Inspired by me. The F3 comes to you. This track was intended to have a pit stop according to Vanalker, the creator of the track. However, there's none there in the final version. Additionally, if it ever had, the pit stop would pass the multi-lap block, which may explain why it was cut. File:bnnbn.PNG|Some lines of the intended pit stop's location, with two alternatives regarding the entrance to the pit stop. F4 Lama 320px|center A mysterious lake (called 1177 %$W9391260) is hidden to the right of the start. It cannot be seen normally because there are blocks that are like walls that block the view of it. Ferrari Raceway 320px|center There is a dirt road right after the "jump" portion. According to Vanalker, the dirt road was placed there for some reason. It might have been used for testing. File:Ferrari Raceway Test Dirt Road Race.PNG|A race on the dirt road center The dirt road can also be seen in the preview icon. Ferrari Raceway 2 includes it as part of the track route. Formel Rally 1 :A longer Formel Rally track. 320px|center This area... seem to be hidden. It can be seen from the main road, but the player needs to make the car stand at the correct position. Some dirt roads go there and there, and they have an end. File:Formel Rally 1 Hidden Area from Road.PNG|From the main road, both farm towers can be seen. The second farm tower is to the right, take a closer look to the right to see it. 320px|center Right after the start, there is a road connecting to the main road. Based on it's layout, it might be a pit stop, but it doesn't seem to be because it is right after the start. This seems to be the case for Bandmo Snow but such rules do not exist there. This road also has road lights, unlike the main road. The main road does have road lights, but there are only such ones at the exit of the start area. The reason why the pit stop was placed after the multi-lap has to do with how the multi-lap block system works. To complete a lap, the player needs to be inside the block itself. The player cannot be outside. In some other racing games, it possible to make a lap without having to be on the main road. The intended cut pit stop in F3 Racing Track somehow passes the multi-lap block, which might have been the reason why the pit stop was cut. In Isola Yurka Circuit, the pit stop is before the actual multi-lap, but that does not break the rules. GOS2 Rainbow Road 320px|center Because it has an intro, it lacks a preview. Nothing was done to add a replacement screenshot. GOS2 Rainbow Road 2 :Race on this track! It's Rainbow Road 2 from GameOhSoy 2. 320px|center This track has some small unnecessary islands below the racing area that were added by Vanalker for some reason. center They can even be seen in the preview icon! GOS2 Yoshi's Beach :Inspired by me. Yoshi want to have a beach. GOS2 Yoshi's Beach has a replacement screenshot. Island Route This track is unfinished yet validated. Island-A01-Tunnel Airport :You are inside the plane to the left! Nah, just kidding. 320px|center Close to the tunnel entrance is a test area filled with red turbo blocks. Island-A02-Red Night :Bombs will destroy the track. Your power has to complete it! 320px|center 320px|center center This track contains a big area behind the start. The preview clearly shows part of this area. 320px|center The upper tunnel actually continues past what is normally visible. Isola Yurka Circuit :A track maded by me. Danger! Water sthecity. 320px|center This one, which uses the block skin "Volvo C30 Red (2009-11-28 - 2010-11-28).dds", is for some reason longer than it should be. The author comment of this track contains the word "sthecity", which references a graphics issue where water isn't reflecting what's above it. It also doesn't generate the underwater ground. Lskasdk 320px|center 320px|center|The mistake One of the four finishes is completely inaccessible from one of the main tunnels. This is because the turn block inside the cliffs was not placed correctly, and therefore impossible to reach the finish from there. 320px|center This dirt road goes from the town and ends between two roads after passing the left one. It does not connect to the right lane at all, because some pieces are missing and they overwrite tree block pads and . 320px|center In the westernmost of the town, there is a finish hiding behind some houses. It was just placed there, no road was ever placed on , but data exists for a road (see below). Unused pads: * : Road (hidden finish area, connects to the hidden finish) * : Small dirt road to normal road-block (outside of town, connects to the dirt road that never connects to the road, overwrites tree block) * : Road (outside of town, connects to both the passing road and 610A, overwrites tree block) * : Connection setting (connects road with another road) Mount Mania :From Beetle Racing 2. Race thourgh the Mount Mania! This track attempts to replicate how main tracks in Beetle Adventure Racing! work, but only to some degree (there's at least a path that leads to the finish). 320px|center It's hard to describe this but... the finish path has this much detail for some reason. File:Mount Mania Extended Finish Path Tunnel.png|The tunnel Mount Mania has a replacement screenshot. N63 Forest Circuit 320px|center This track has test objects outside of the track. The stone blocks are actually supposed to be there, so there's nothing to do with them. 320px|center There is one additional stone block, but it is farther away from the rest that are out of bounds. N63 Forest Circuit has a replacement screenshot that simply calls it Forest Circuit and claims it was made by Paral Games. N64 Luigi Raceway This unvalidated track has a replacement screenshot. Profile - Test - All - Multilap 1 Rap :multilap|to|ckpt=road,nowice This track uses a Vanalker name: * Profile = a profile will be used for something * Test = self-explanatory * All = in this case, all profiles will be used for testing something * Multilap 1 Rap = this track is multilap, but it has only one lap (the spelling rap is a reference to this). 320px|center There's ice stretching from the multilap to the checkpoint. Originally, the ice was a road with no lights, as the comment says. The reason why it wasn't removed was because of obvious reasons. Profile - Test - All - Multilap 1 Rap 2 :roadlights|notpartofbeginning This track's name has the same explanation as the previous one. Some of the road blocks originally were the ones without lights, when it was decided that the road light blocks replace the ones that were already there. The road was supposed to continue the path it does in the beginning where the checkpoint is now. Since it was decided the checkpoint not interfere with the road like that, the path was changed, but only where the checkpoint is. StadiumA02-Stadium Slowers :Tip: Can you find a Vanalkercut? I think it's at the end. 320px|center There's lots of space behind the start that isn't used. For some reason, the Vanalkercut in this track must have been added on purpose. StadiumA03-Holes with a tie :Tip: No checkpoint. The Vanalkercut is where the first jump goes off. The Vanalkercut was added on purpose because of the track's difficulty. StadiumA6 :Inspired by Padeo. Mr. Josh completed a track. StadiumA6 has a replacement screenshot. The Race of UM - Island There is a testing area as part of the background details. Un768768na768678med 320px|center It seems there was originally an area consisting of three finish blocks where the road leading to the area begins right between the first and second turns. Though the area could have been present in a lost post-release version intended to test how MediaTracker takes care of the ghosts. 320px|center When the town (Elemina) was built up, two houses were not placed for some reason. Unnamed76766666 320px|center At the end of the town, the player can see a big McMania structure. As one can see, it is just there, and nothing but trees surround it. It was probably meant as an advertisement for McMania during the time the track was made. There is no McMania in the area where the track was "built on". 320px|center Pad is empty. It's located close to the structure. Based on the structure's environment, this was most likely a tree that was never planted there. Unused pads: * - Tree block (close to McMania advertisement structure) UnnamedT656 There is a road under the blocks used for position only. It simply wasn't removed for some reason. Vabam 320px|center In the Ghes'a ëor region as seen in this map of the regions of Vabam, there is a tree connecting to three trees that doesn't seem to connect to anything else apart from the ground. It's standing on pad , but... 320px|center ...there is an empty pad nearby ( ). The out of place tree block was actually meant to stand on this pad, but for some reason it was placed on the wrong spot, but nothing was done to correct the "error". 320px|center This road in Flotes has road lights, the only road in Vabam to have such lights, making it unique. 320px|center Pad close to the Flotes Twin Bridges, located in the Ghes'a ëor region, is empty. A house was supposed to be here, however no one was ever placed there. There is also a house on pad placed differently from the rest. 320px|center There seem to be towers and farm towers just outside Vabam close to the BMW M6 E63's house, located in the Windsetes region. The road with the road lights is not so far from the towers. Nevertheless, the huge tower appears in most photos. Valavia Around Ring :Easy than it looks like! You can get all 3 medals in three laps. 320px|center The track has some kind of test area. Purpose unknown. WhiteBayA1 :Inspired by Padeo. A city track in New Odeso. 320px|center For some reason, there is a road with two finishes and one bridge, as well as a building. WhiteBayA2 320px|center The track has an "inaccessible" area that's never meant to be visible. It has two finish blocks (because the game only allows one to have one start block) that are connected via a road, with two tunnels and two bridges (one close to a finish and one between the two tunnels). The tunnel before the second bridge has some red turbo blocks which can make it tough to get out correctly. For some reason, there are two blocks (a finish and a road) standing in mid-air close to the two "inaccessible" town islands. The prototype track also has this "inaccessible" area. File:WhiteBayA2 Red Turbo.PNG|The red turbo blocks in the tunnel File:WhiteBayA2 Challenge Block.PNG WhiteRallyA1 :Inspired by me. A easy track that have no problems. 320px|center Around the race track are a lot of dirt roads not only going under the road in the first portion, but also reaching areas the main road never goes to. There seem to be a small river and a bridge outside the area the player is meant to drive on. center The preview icon that is on the part where the player goes up to the final straight road shows a dirt road close to the checkpoint. It is hard to see the dirt road at this size, but it is there. WhiteRallyA2 :Inspired by me. The Rally-series racing now in Falusasua, Alcalra 320px|center Hidden behind the start is a road as well as a dirt road, most likely for testing. 320px|center While only one finish crosses by the programmed "Vanalker" line, there are two more. One is located close to the trees where the finish you would normally use is and one connects to a very short tunnel. 320px|center This tower is actually a road with road lights... Likely for testing, or? center This photo of the F360 Magain (made by Vanalker) shows the "road lights" tower. While it is hard to see in this shot because it is in JPG format, the test road and dirt road can be seen in the background. WhiteRallyA3 :Inspired by Padeo. Want a new track? Here it's it. WhiteRallyA3 has a preview icon, but it has been replaced by a preview icon from the road, just in front of the finish. WhiteRallyA4 :Inspired by BX Tracks Corpation. Even eat McMania? 320px|center Pad is not loaded, but data exists for a tree block. Unused pads: * : Tree block (close to start) This track seem to have an identical duplicate called Silam (Copy of a Track). It's in-game name, however, is the same as the normal WhiteRallyA4. The duplicate most likely exists just because of Berhin and Sahin (all of them are the same track, but Berhin has different signs and Sahin adds a second settlement. WhiteRallyA5 :Finally, it's time for WhiteRallyA5! Now we are finished with WhiteRally. Almost all unused pads are occupied by water, except for some in a normally unseen area. Yurka Circuit :F4 track. Home track of Walter Wolf GP. 320px|center There are blocks almost anywhere in the track. The only exceptions are a few pads that are in the way for signs and the two "bridges". Pads exist for more blocks, these were intended to be placed at the top of the other blocks. However, none of them are loaded. (The no blocks areas are in red in the photo above.) 320px|center The pipes that go along with the track suddenly ends at the right side, to then reappear, then end, then reappear and go along with the track until the sudden end. 320px|center If the player is not careful, the player will hit the sign that is connected to the pipes of both sides and be flipped over. As with F3 Racing Track, it might have been intended to have a pit stop, according to Vanalker, but was later cut. Yurka Snow 320px|center 320px|center A pit stop area is hidden outside of the mountain area. During development, this area must have been used for Menal Paso (Vanalker's pit stop profile), but it cannot be confirmed. Tracks like Bandmo Snow (among it's sequels 3, 4, 5 and it's two unvalidated "accident" tracks), Isola Yurka Circuit, Lonaco Circuit and Orignal Lonaco have pit stops too. One thing to notice is the dates the tracks were made: * Bandmo Snow - 19 February 2011 * Isola Yurka Circuit - 20 February 2011 * Yurka Snow - 23 February 2011 * Lonaco Circuit - 5 March 2011 * Orignal Lonaco - 6 March 2011 * Bandmo Snow 3 - 18 December 2012 * Bandmo Snow 4 - 20 December 2012 * Bandmo Snow 5 (Before Accident) - 2 January 2013 * Bandmo Snow 5 (After Accident) - Same date as "Before Accident" * Bandmo Snow 5 - 2 June 2013 * Bandmo Snow 6 - 7 June 2013 This implies that the pit stop area was first featured in Bandmo Snow, which got included with Isola Yurka Circuit with a different design, but returned to original in the test area of Yurka Snow, to again change in Lonaco Circuit and Orignal Lonaco before then included with the other tracks with Bandmo Snow's pit stop. The date of Orignal Lonaco can be discussed a little; either it was made before the first ISE virus attacked RD or after it. At the morning of that day, Vanalker created this page and attempted to add a photo to it, but it resulted into a virus attack. The time of Orignal Lonaco was never given. The time will be given, but not until it is possible to do so. 320px|center For some reason, the intro was set to move from the pit stop area to the main area. 320px|center Since ice are set to fill all vacant space, it even fills the big snow hills. Since the player can never see any ice except in the intro and the replacement screenshot, the player doesn't know that ice is present on the track if the intro had not existed. 320px|center Because the track was saved during the making of its intro, it doesn't have a preview. There's a replacement screenshot for it. Yurkburg 320px|center For some reason, there is a road under the elevated road.